


Green and White

by yorkisms



Series: Lifeline Week '17 [6]
Category: Lifeline (Video Game 2015)
Genre: Gen, Timeline Crossover, greens - Freeform, post Whiteout 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorkisms/pseuds/yorkisms
Summary: An android born in the snow and a (human possessed by a) green alien walk into a convenience store...





	Green and White

**Author's Note:**

> Lifeline week day 6: Greens!
> 
> I always thought the greens would be surprised to have little effect on Adams with their freaky hypnosis powers. 
> 
> Just like the greens to try and pick up randos off the street, too.

Adams is trekking down the side of the road somewhere in civilization with Blue at his heels when he stops, looking at the slush in the gutter. 

“Hey, Blue, wait.”

He drops to one knee, brushing slush out of the way. 

Buried under the snow he finds a wet twenty-dollar bill. Adams grins. 

“Okay, supply stop, buddy.” 

Adams cues Blue to sit-stay outside a convenience store, and runs inside. 

He’s learned already to pinch the pennies he has, and twenty dollars at a cheap place can go a long way. He’s walking out with beef jerky (for Blue) and two paper bags of food when he bumps into someone entering. 

They look normal, for the most part, and Adams immediately apologizes. Something about their eyes, though, unnerves him. 

They’re bright, almost unnatural, green. 

He excuses himself quickly out the door and kneels in front of Blue outside, tossing him strips of beef jerky.

“I know, I know,” Adams says quietly, scratching Blue’s ears. “It’s been a while. Low supplies. Good dog.”

Blue licks his hand appreciatively. 

“Excuse me.” 

Crap, it’s the stranger from the store. Adams stands up.

“Yes?” 

“I’m sorry, you looked familiar.” 

Cold panic causes Adams’ heart to practically stop. Does she know Sibellius? Does she work for ALT? Is this it?

“-I must have been mistaken. Is this your dog?” 

“U-Uh-- yeah. Say hi, Blue.” 

Blue cautiously sniffs the woman’s outstretched hand, then retreats. Adams meets her eyes. 

“What’s your name?” 

“-V.” 

The decision to not give his name is split second, but something about this woman sends chills down Adams’ spine. 

“Does that stand f-”

“Just V,” Adams interrupts forcefully. “Come on, Blue.” 

Blue stands up. 

“Do you need a place to stay?” 

Tempting, sorely so. But Adams doesn’t trust this woman as far as he could throw her.

Heat sounds very nice, but he has things to do. He flicks his eyes nervously over her face. 

“No thanks.” 

She looks surprised. 

“I could help you. You wouldn’t have to worry about being cold or hungry anymore.”

Again, the offer in those terms sounds sorely tempting, but Adams is ready to pass. 

“C’mon, Blue, let’s go.” 

He starts to walk away. A glance back tells him that the woman is holding some sort of box she pulled out of her pocket. 

Something about the scene- the way she’s staring at it, the shock on her face- chills him to the bone. 

He doesn’t know what the hell was in there, and he’s pretty sure he doesn’t ever want to. 

He walks for a few miles more that day before stopping in an alleyway with Blue to chow down on today’s lunch and dinner. He’s halfway through when he sees the woman walk by. 

He quickly throws the rest of the food into the bags and follows her discreetly. 

He has to make sure she’s not ALT, right?

He follows her for a few more miles to an apartment on the good side of town, where he’s pretty sure everyone is staring at him. He needs to buy Blue a leash, so people don’t get scared. 

He watches her enter an apartment. He watches through the front window as she talks to a muscular man about something. She offers him the box, but he puts one hand on it and they move to the side. 

Fortunately, Adams can see through a side window. He watches, hidden, as the man opens the box.

There’s something in there, Adams is sure of it. 

Something alive. 

Glowing. 

And radioactive green. 

Adams books it out of there and to the nearest safe alleyway as soon as possible. 

He has enough on his mind with ALT- he has no need to worry about...whatever the hell that was. 

It’ll cost him too much sleep. 

But he has to wonder what the hell would have happened if he had accepted.


End file.
